Chance Encounter
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: After a painful reminder, a certain shape-shifter seeks solace on the grounds of the amusement park, wishing he could forget about a certain schoolgirl. But when meeting with that girl, complications arise. And that's when things started to get intresting. One-shot
Chance encounter

"Good job, Titans," Robin complemented his team as they looked down on their just defeated villain of tonight – Dr. Light.

"I'd say it's 'lights out' for Dr. Light tonight," Cyborg smirked and the rest of the team shot him an annoyed look.

"That was almost as bad as Beast Boy's jokes," Raven said and suddenly felt bad for saying that and everybody took a glance at the shape-shifter who had his eyes on his shoes.

"Hey, she didn't mean-"Cyborg came to his defense but was beat to it.

"Guys? I gotta be somewhere right now and I'll be back in a sec," the changeling murmured.

Robin gave him a smile, knowing how he must feel when Dr. Light reminded him about some serious and recent events. "Sure. We can take it from here."

Beast Boy smiled weakly at his leader before he dashed off, his team glancing after him with sympathy.

It didn't take him long to find himself in familiar terrain – the Theme Park and his thoughts wandered back to Dr. Light's words.

"Where is that blonde rock-throwing girl? I had wished to enlighten her as well, having built my canon with enough power to destroy six Titans. Don't tell me she saw what losers you are?"

The anger in him returned – the sadness even more so and he tried to shake his words from him.

But Terra's image remained engraved in his mind like she had carved herself inside of him.

But she seemed to be moving on…so why couldn't he?

Suddenly he bumped into something hard and a dark-haired teenage boy shot him annoyed look.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy shot at him and Beast Boy was about to shout out one of his more 'insulting' puns at him when he saw something from behind the boy as he passed.

A large screen stood before him with speakers that rose like towers at the sides of the TV. His eyes wandered around and in front of the large screen stood two dance platforms, blinking in different colors, taunting him to come closer.

Too bad he was a sucker for videogames.

He slowly moved closer to the blinking lights. Maybe fun was all he needed…to get Terra out of his head.

He stepped on the platform when he heard footsteps next to him. Beast Boy's eyes opened wide when seeing who seemed to have challenged him to a dance off.

A girl with blonde hair, dressed in her school uniform which consisted of a dark skirt with a white shirt and black tie placed her money into the slot.

"Terra?"

The girl spun her head and her eyes grew twice the size when she saw the green Titan in front of her. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered in surprise, and would have taken a step back if she wasn't already leaning against the banister.

He pulled something out of his belt and Terra saw that he held out her butterfly hairclip. "Trying to move on."

Her hand slowly reached out for the silver ornament, early childhood memories replaying in her head.

And suddenly his hand stopped and she arched a confused eyebrow.

"If you really want it back…then you have to beat me in a dance off," he smirked and she looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"I bet this is not your first time playing DDR? You pushed the money in the slot like you owned this game. Like you knew you couldn't lose."

A slight blush crept on her face, not believing that he was so…observing. "I…just came here to get even with someone."

"And I don't believe that would be me?" he asked with a smug expression.

"It…was another boy," she said before she pointed at said boy.

Beast Boy met the green eyes of a dark-haired boy dressed in a dark red hoodie in the middle of the crowd that had gathered. The boy scoffed and turned away.

"Talk about attitude," Beast Boy mumbled. "And you beat him?"

"Would I be here if I did?" she asked annoyed.

"And since you're still here, I guess your answer is…" the shape-shifter asked with a smirk.

"To what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"To this," he replied and placed his own money into the slot before the speakers came to life and Beast Boy had to suppress a chuckle, seeing how Terra literally flew back towards the screen – like she didn't want to lose.

"3…2…1…DANCE!"

The music increased in volume and both teens had started at the same time as they stepped one foot over the other to the upbeat music.

More people stopped to watch the dance off and Beast Boy felt a sense of pride inside of him as he felt their eyes on him.

"That guy is good."

"Look at him go!"

"Amazing moves!"

And then he flinched hearing familiar voices screeching their disagreement through the crowd.

"Don't let a green guy beat you!"

"Finish him, Terra!"

The changeling saw from the corner of his eyes two girls encouraging Terra fiercely with their jumps, waves and shouts.

Did they have to follow Terra everywhere?

But his smirk didn't vanish as his score kept increasing, the numbers climbing higher and higher in bold letters on the screen.

What would two girls have to say?

He had half the crowd on his side!

"Hey, check her out," a boy said and Beast Boy stared on Terra's side of the screen and he was more than surprised that she was gaining on him – fast.

"That's dance queen right there," another voice said, and Beast Boy began to feel jealous.

Did Terra really manage to be on the same wavelength as him – king of videogames?

"I'm rooting for blondie," a boy said and Beast Boy felt a surge of energy surging through him and he managed to speed up the tapping of his feet to the rhythm that blasted through the speakers.

But somehow the cheers of the crowd managed to drown out the music and he knew that the crowd wasn't cheering for him. The shape-shifter stole a glance to the platform next to his, his feet still busy.

Terra was still busy with moving but she had seemed to have sped up as well, her feet once going right and on the next moment being on the left side of her before disappearing entirely only to come back crisscrossed.

Her hair flowed with her swaying movement and the former Titan made good use of her arms as well, once on her hips, then on her head before striking a pose.

Her eyes were on the screen in determination, fixed on the numbers and blinking colors before she decided to just let go and closed her eyes.

A smile formed on her face as she kept bouncing back and forth, the laser lights dancing around her.

The light of the screen illuminated a film of sweat that had formed on her forehead but she didn't seem to be bothered by it.

And as the shape-shifter stared her, he realized that…he began to feel happy – like her happiness in this moment was rubbing off on him.

His frown slowly turned into a smile.

Maybe moving on wasn't so bad.

"What the hell?"

"Get him out of here!"

Beast Boy turned away from Terra to see what was going on.

"What?" he cried in disbelief as he realized that he hadn't been moving ever since he started watching Terra dance and saw with shock his numbers dropping to a new all-time low.

But before he could pick up where he had left, a loud 'beep' echoed through the night and Terra's name flashed in bright, bold letters on the screen.

Terra jumped happily from her dance floor and gave her friends a hug.

"Terra! Let's check out the new roller coaster ride," the black-haired girl cried excitedly and took her arm.

Terra glanced towards the shape-shifter who stepped off the platform with a lowered head.

But something caught her eyes – a smile.

"H-how about you go ahead? I got an emergency. I'll be back really quick, ok?" she replied, shrugging the two girls off.

"Are you sure? You know…he might want to stalk you again," the red-head said this time.

"Don't worry! I know how to handle him," Terra smiled at them and they reluctantly left.

The shape-shifter approached her and presented her with her silver ornament.

Her eyes skimmed over her hairclip before resting on his partially sad smile – and then she closed his palm to a fist, causing surprise on his part.

"Terra, I thought-"

"Keep it! It would only remind me…of us," she murmured.

"But then I'll be-"

"Beast Boy?" she asked in a low voice, getting his attention and he stopped his sentence. "I…think…I didn't move on after that dance."

There was a short pause.

"Do…you want to go to the movies?" Terra asked avoiding eye-contact.

His eyes opened wide with realization. She didn't try to push him away. She didn't give him annoyed looks.

She didn't even seem as if she wanted to forget – but that could be his imagination.

He had to make sure!

His confusion was replaced with confidence and Terra's attention was drawn to that change of expression. "Sure…if that sounded like you're asking me out on a date?" he smirked.

And his heart skipped a beat when she smirked back at him.

"Don't push it, Beast Boy!"


End file.
